1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and a display device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is a liquid crystal display device as a display device for displaying images or video.
The liquid crystal display device is a display device including a liquid crystal display panel in which a liquid crystal material is filled between two substrates, which is widely used, for example, for a display of a cellular phone terminal, a television set or a display of a PC (Personal Computer) and the like.
The liquid crystal display panel has, for example, TFT elements provided in array at one substrate, and a color filter is provided at the other substrate.
At this time, in the TFT substrate in which the TFT elements are provided in array, a gate wiring, a source wiring, a drain wiring and the like for disposing the TFT elements are formed on a transparent substrate such as a glass substrate. Further at this time, the gate wiring, the source wiring and the like are concentrated and led out at edges of the transparent substrate.
The TFT substrate is usually manufactured using a transparent substrate which is larger than an outside dimension required for the liquid crystal display panel, and is cut out so as to fit into the outside dimension required for the liquid crystal display panel finally. When the TFT substrate is manufactured, electrostatic discharge damage may occur, which damages the formed TFT elements by being charged, for example, during an exposure process. Therefore, in the manufacturing process of the TFT substrate, wirings which are concentrated and led out at edges of the transparent substrate are short-circuited and grounded outside regions at which the substrate is cut out. Then, when being cut out finally, the wirings are cut to make them electrically independent.
Also in the case, in addition to the above wirings, for example, a dummy metal layer for preventing the electrostatic discharge damage may be provided at edges of the transparent substrate (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document] JP-A-2005-49738